1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to litter boxes for cats and other small domesticated animals and, more particularly, to an enclosed litter box that controls odor and contains litter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a covered litter box having a cover received over an open box for trapping air and containing litter. This conventional apparatus includes a hooded opening defined between the cover and box for permitting animal access to the box in use. The cover is typically a separate piece from the box, and must be lifted from the box in order to change the litter or service the box in any way.
An alternate conventional construction of a covered litter box apparatus includes a cover that is connected to the box by a hinge running along the rear edges of the box and cover so that the cover may be pivoted away from the box during servicing.
Numerous problems arise in the use of these conventional constructions. For example, both known constructions require that the cover be removed from over the box and positioned to the side of it when the box is serviced. Thus, twice the space occupied by the box must be available to permit servicing, however, litter boxes are commonly used in out-of-the-way rooms where only limited floor space is available.
Another disadvantage with conventional litter box apparatuses is that such devices are difficult to service since the covers are typically fastened to the boxes at a plurality of locations. Thus, they are not easily opened for servicing, and require that the box be moved from the use position, or that the user bend down to the box, to remove the cover.